Finding Love
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Kurt Hummel's boyfriend died three years ago and he hasn't been the same since, one day he meets Blaine Anderson and everything changes. Summary inside, a rewrite of my story with the same title. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love  
>About:<strong> Kurt Hummel hasn't been the same since his boyfriend died three years ago. But one day at a new coffee shop in New York Kurt meets Blaine Anderson, will Kurt le himself open up and find love again or will he always be alone?  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Wes, David, Jeremiah, Darren  
><strong>Couples: <strong>Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Rachel, Burt/Carole, Blaine/Jeremiah, Kurt/Darren, Wes/OC, David/OC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any of the Glee characters. Also the character Darren has nothing to do with the actor Darren Criss (Blaine in Glee)  
><strong>Other: <strong>Please review, this is a rewrite of my story with the same title.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh baby, I just ordered take out for supper, I hope you don't mind." Kurt said as his boyfriend of two years Darren walked up to him.<p>

"That's fine sweetie, I'll just go in a couple of minutes but first." Darren says as he turns Kurt around to face him in his arms.

After a few minutes of them kissing Kurt breaks away stepping out from his arms.

Darren sighs.

"I know you want me to go get dinner now right?" Darren asks with a small smile on his face.

"Yes please. I already have a movie picked out for us to watch." Kurt says.

"Okay one more kiss and I'll leave."

"Fine."

Kurt was pacing around the livingroom, it has been over three hours since Darren left to go get their dinner, where the hell was he? He was suppose to be back hours ago.

When the phone rings a few minutes later Kurt rushes to it, thinking that maybe Darren's phoning to tell him that he's on his way.

"Hello?" Kurt asks.

"Hello, is a Mr. Hummel there?" A woman's voice asks.

"This is he." Who the hell was she?

"This is New York General Hostitpal, I'm phoning because you're listed as an emergency number for a Mr. Darren Moore."

"Oh what about him, what happened?" Kurt was getting more and more nervous now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but there's been an accident. We need you to come down and talk to the doctor."

After that Kurt wasn't sure how he got down to the hospital, he wasn't sure on how he got home later that night either, all he knew was that Darren had died in an accident on the scene.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Kurt please you've got to eat something." His best friend Rachel Berry, and his sister in law, said.

"No, now will you please leave me alone." Kurt says softly, so softly that Rachel had a hard time hearing him.

Rachel opens her mouth about to say something but decides not to, instead she sighs and turns towards the bedroom door, which was Kurt's bedroom, the same one that he had shared with Darren in their apartment.

"Call out to me if you need anything okay?" Rachel asks as she opens the door.

"Yeah." Kurt says as Rachel just sighs one last time and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love  
>About:<strong> Kurt Hummel hasn't been the same since his boyfriend died three years ago. But one day at a new coffee shop in New York Kurt meets Blaine Anderson, will Kurt let himself open up and find love again or will he always be alone?  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Wes, David, Jeremiah, Darren  
><strong>Couples: <strong>Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Rachel, Burt/Carole, Blaine/Jeremiah, Kurt/Darren, Wes/OC, David/OC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any of the Glee characters. Also the character Darren has nothing to do with the actor Darren Criss (Blaine in Glee)  
><strong>Other: <strong>Please review, Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home." Blaine shouts out happily as he enters the apartment that him and his boyfriends of six months Jeremiah share together.<p>

Blaine is smiling as he walks into the livingroom, he stops as he notices suitcases and boxes around the room.

"What is this?" Blaine asks as he sees Jeremiah standing there in the livingroom.

"I was hoping you'd be out later." Was all Jeremiah said.

Blaine stared at him, did he really just say that to him?

"What?" Blaine asked as he looked at him.

"I mean your home early. I thought you wouldn't be home til 8:00 or so."

What the hell? What was he going to do, leave Blaine while he was working without telling him? Were they breaking up? Did Blaine do something wrong?

"Okay, well I'm home now. What's with all of the boxes?" Didn't he move in here not too long ago?

"Um, Blaine you need to sit down for a minute." Jeremiah said as he took a seat at the couch.

Blaine gave him a look of worry before sitting on the couch not too far away from him.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and tell you. I met someone else. I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

Blaine drew in a breath, what was he suppose to say?

"I'm really sorry Blaine, you're a great guy and everything but I just don't have any romantic feelings for you anymore."

"Okay." Is all Blaine says as he gets up and walks out.

He goes into the bedroom that he use to share with Jeremiah and slams the door shut.

It took a few more hours but by 8:00, the time that Blaine usually comes home, Jeremiah had everything moved out. After he had all of his stuff packed Jeremiah phoned Wes and David and told them everything that had happened and to tell Blaine that he's sorry that it had to end like this.

A few hours later Blaine was woken up by a pounding on his front door, he knew that it had to be Wes and David, mostly because they were his best friends.

"Hold on." Blaine said softly as he opened the door.

"Hey buddy how are ya feelin'?" David asked as he and Wes stepped into the apartment.

Wes shut the door behind them while David brought Blaine over to the couch.

"I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. I'm gonna die alone." Blaine said as he started crying again.

"Shh, it's alright buddy, you're not going to die alone Wes and I won't let you. Plus you'll always have us no matter what." David said softly.

"Yeah." Wes said as he sat on the other side of the couch.

Blaine was in the middle of them. He was really lucky to have two best friends like them. He smiled a little at the thought.

"Thanks you guys." Sure Blaine was still sad but with friends like Wes and David it was only a matter of time before it would get a bit better.

* * *

><p>Note:<br>I just wanted to write some Wes/David/Blaine friendship. Hate that we didn't really know anything about them on the show. Also Kurt and Blaine almost meet in the next chapter.


End file.
